The invention relates to a handle for a hand implement, such as for example a rake, broom, or the like, which can be fixed to a socket of the implement.
Such handles which can be from 1.60 to 1.80 meters and more in length, are usually formed of wood and meet the requirements made on them to a satisfactory extent, as regards the function for which they are intended. However, serious disadvantages arise when such handles are to be packaged or dispatched by post as in this respect a handle of the length mentioned above is extremely cumbersome and bulky. Similar disadvantages occur when the purchaser of a corresponding hand implement such as a rake, broom or the like, has to transport the handle of the implement to his home. Added to this is the fact that, by virtue of the qualities of wood found nowadays, which include a relatively large amount of waste because of the nature of the available stock of useful wood, a wooden handle leaves a considerable amount to be desired as regards cost price and weight.